My First Love
by Rizuki29
Summary: aku masih mencintaimu, cinta pertamaku...


**My First Love **

My First Love...

Author : Rizuki^^

Casts : Oh SeHun

Jung Hwa Young as You

Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance

Inspirasi dari komik yang pernah aku baca jaman SMA. tapi tetep alurnya dan ceritanya berasal dari otakku. wkwk

Semoga ga bingung yaa? Alurnya aneh! hihihi

Maap, kalo ga bagus, feel kurang, ending gaje, terus banyak typo.. seriusan, saya masih belajar.. #deepbow

Happy Reading! ^^

oOo

Semilir angin musim semi pagi itu meniup helaian rambut panjang milik seorang gadis manis yang tengah duduk di sebuah taman kecil di belakang kediamannya. Dia tampak serius melihat kembali koleksi beberapa fotonya yang tertempel di sebuah album, bersama seorang sahabat kecilnya dulu. Helaaan nafas sesekali terdengar, seakan menandakan jika gadis itu lelah. Tangannya segera tergerak untuk menutup album foto itu.

Sejenak hazel itu menatap ke langit, mengajak udara untuk berkomunikasi. Menemaninya disela aktifitasnya. Tapi, di detik berikutnya, dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Dia tatap hijaunya hamparan rerumputan yang membentang di depan matanya. Membuat bibir itu bergerak. Melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Ringan, tapi dalam. Membawa tubuhnya kembali pada dimensi waktu dan juga ruang yang berbeda.

_Seorang gadis yang mungkin berada di usia 12 tahunan tampak berlari menghampiri seorang temannya yang tengah duduk di atas kursi roda kesayangannya. Seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengannya, yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak pertama bertemu di asrama a.k.a Panti Asuhan. Gadis itu ingin mengejutkan sahabatnya itu. Namun, rencananya urung ia lakukan setelah dia melihat buliran air mata mengalir di pipi temannya itu._

_Gadis itu semakin berjalan mendekati sahabatnya._

"_Kau menangis, Sehunie?"_

_Terkejut. Lelaki manis itu segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya._

"_E-eh? Youngie~ ani, aku tak menangis. Hanya saja mataku perih.. hehe~"_

"_Jangan bohong kau, Oh Sehun! Aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri kau tengah menangis. Apa yang sedang kau tangisi, eoh?" gadis bernama Hwa Young itu segera membungkuk di hadapan sahabatnya, Oh Sehun._

"_Aku ragu, Youngie~"_

"_Eoh? Ragu? Apa?" Hwa Young tampak kebingungan mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir lucu Sehun._

"_Aku menyukai Na Ri-"_

_Tenggorokan Hwa Young tercekat. Dia terkejut dengan pengakuan jujur Sehun barusan. Entahlah, ada perasaan aneh, sedikit tidak rela mungkin, kala Sehun mengungkapkan isi hatinya itu._

_Hwa Young mengerti siapa Na Ri. Jang Na Ri. Seorang gadis yang juga seumuran dengan mereka. Gadis cantik, manis juga pandai di sekolah mereka. Dia juga anak salah satu keluarga terkaya di daerah mereka. Na Ri yang juga pandai memainkan biola. Na Ri yang sangat suka melukis. Na Ri yang ramah dan selalu rendah hati._

"_Youngie, kenapa kau terdiam?" gema suara Sehun terngiang di telinga Hwa Young._

_Gadis berambut sebahu itu menatap manik mata Sehun. Terasa sangat menyakitkan.._

"_Youngie~" Sehun mengguncang bahu Hwa Young pelan. Membuat gadis itu kembali tersadar dari lamunannya._

"_Lantas, apa yang membuatmu menangis, Hunie?" suara Hwa Young terdengar serak._

"_Aku merasa, Na Ri tak akan pernah menaruh dan memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku, Youngie. Bagaimana mungkin Na Ri dengan segala kesempurnaannya itu menyukai seorang Oh Sehun yang cacat-"_

"_Cukup Sehunie!" Hwa Young memutus perkataan Sehun. Dia geram. Bukan. Bukan karena dia cemburu, ah tapi memang dia sedikit cemburu. Tapi, dia lebih tidak suka jika Sehun membawa-bawa kondisi fisiknya saat ini._

"_Cinta sejati tak memandang fisik, Sehunie. Cinta sejati itu tulus dari hati. Itu adalah kata-kata yang pernah aku baca dari sebuah buku. Jadi, tak peduli dengan keadaan fisik apapun. Jika memang benar-benar cinta, maka Na Ri tak akan membencimu!"_

_Hwa Young mengatur nafasnya. Dia tak menyangka akan berkata seperti itu. Terkesan menggurui dan meluap-luap._

"_Aku lelah, Sehunie. Astaga! Aku hampir lupa. Kau dipanggil eomma tadi. Cepat kembali ke rumah!" Hwa Young pergi meninggalkan Sehun._

_Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian segera bergegas menyusul Hwa Young ke dalam rumah mereka._

"Hari ini dia datang, Youngie~"

Gadis berambut panjang yang tengah melamun itu segera tersadar. Dia menatap seorang _namja_ dengan kulit tan yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kai! Sejak kapan kau di sini, _eoh_?" tanya gadis bernama Jung Hwa Young itu.

Kai tersenyum sedikit mengejek, "Sejak kau melamun! Ck! Kau pasti memikirkan _namja_ bernama Oh Sehun itu kan?"

"Aku merindukannya, Kai. Sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak dia meninggalkan panti ini, tapi sampai sekarang aku tak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia masih cadel seperti dulu, atau masih suka kekanakan. Aku sungguh merindukannya, Kai."

"Tapi dia akan datang, Youngie.."

Hwa Young mengerjapkan kedua manik matanya. _Benarkah Sehunie akan kembali?_

"Tadi _eomma_ memberitahuku, jika hari ini panti kita akan kedatangan teman lama. Aku sangat yakin jika yang dimaksud _eomma_ adalah Oh Sehunmu itu!"

Hwa Young kembali membuka album foto di tangannya tanpa berniat menanggapi perkataan Kai. Dia tersenyum melihat foto di lembaran album pertama.

Foto yang menampakkan seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis kecil berambut sebahu. Hwa Young dan Sehun kecil... Foto mereka yang tengah tertawa lebar dengan muka penuh tepung. Foto yang diambil saat mereka tengah membuat sebuah kue untuk ulang tahun _eomma_ –ibu panti- mereka.

Air mata kini menggenang di kedua pelupuk indah Hwa Young. Dia sungguh merindukan Sehun.

Kai mengusap bahu Hwa Young berkali-kali. Dia paham jika sahabatnya itu sangat menrindukan Sehun. Ah, tidak hanya merindukan. Tapi Kai juga yakin, jika Hwa Young juga mencintai Sehun.

Kai menghela nafas. Dia tak pernah tahu Sehun. Karena Kai datang ke panti asuhan ini saat Sehun sudah tak menjadi anggota panti lagi. Saat Sehun sudah diangkat oleh seorang keluarga kaya raya pemilik sebuah perusahaan di Seoul. Saat Sehun meninggalkan Hwa Young, sahabatnya juga orang yang mencintainya sejak dulu.

oOo

Angin berhembus pelan saat Hwa Young kembali asyik duduk di taman belakang ditemani sebuah buku Psikologi yang tengah dia baca. Sesekali tangannya yang juga tengah menggenggam sebuah pena, bergerak untuk menggarisbawahi kata atau kalimat yang dianggapnya penting.

Kai yang tengah duduk di sampingnya tampak asyik dengan PSP di tangannya. Dia tampak heboh sendiri dengan permainannya. Tapi, sejenak dia mem-_pause_ _game_ yang tengah dia mainkan. Dia melirik gadis di sampingnya sejenak.

"_Ck! Gadis aneh!" _batin Kai.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Youngie?" tanya Kai. Dia menatap gadis itu.

Hwa Young terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Pandangannya pun teralih menatap Kai. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu.

Tapi Hwa Young mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kai!" detik berikutnya gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku kuliahnya lagi.

Kai mendengus. Dia membenci situasi ini. Dia mematikan PSPnya, kemudian bergegas. Kai marah pada Hwa Young. Di saat seperti ini, Kai ingin menghiburnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu bersikap biasa saja? Seperti tak pernah terjadi sesuatu? Padahal, Kai sangat yakin jika sebuah badai dan gelombang besar, baru saja memporak-porandakan hatinya.

Kai berdiri dari posisinya, bersiap pergi.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan tempat untuk membagi perasaanmu, aku selalu siap menjadikan hatiku sebagai tempat itu, Youngie~" Kai benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan Hwa Young.

Hwa Young menutup buku tebalnya. Dia menghela nafas. Dia menatap kepergian Kai, nanar.

"Aku sakit, Kai. Terlalu sakit, hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana membagi rasa sakit ini denganmu._"_ Hwa Young tersenyum getir. Dia meremas dadanya, sungguh menyakitkan.

"_Oh, jadi Sehunie sudah punya tunangan?"_

_DEG._

_Hwa Young merasa jika dadanya kini serasa dihantam oleh batu karang yang sangat besar. Terasa sangat menumbuk dan menyakitkan._

_Gadis yang tengah berdiri di balik tembok ruang tamu tempat eomma dan Sehun mengobrol itu juga merasakan kedua kakinya lemas. Kai yang juga tengah menguping segera sadar, jika kini hati sahabatnya itu tengah dilanda badai._

"_Nde, eomma. Sehun sudah punya!"_

_Pupus sudah harapan Hwa Young. Perasaannya untuk Sehun berakhir sad ending. Perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sehun tak akan mungkin menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dia sudah memiliki tunangan._

_Hwa Young segera berlari dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian Kai segera menyusul mengejarnya._

"_Youngie~" Kai meraih pergelangan tangan Hwa Young. Kemudian tangan Kai membalikkan badan gadis itu agar bisa melihat wajahnya._

_Bersih._

_Ini mustahil. Kai tak melihat setitik pun air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Hwa Young. Wajah Hwa Young masih kering. Gadis ini tak menangis._

_Dugaan Kai salah._

"_Kau... kenapa?" tanya Kai lembut. Pergelangan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan dingin Hwa Young._

"_Kai bodoh! Aku lupa jika aku punya tugas merangkum dan besok harus dikumpulkan! Jadi aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang." ucap Hwa Young meyakinkan._

_Hwa Young melepas genggaman tangan Kai, kemudian kembali berlari untuk mengambil buku-buku dan mengerjakan tugasnya._

_Kai menatapnya heran. Harusnya dia menangis!_

"Youngie~"

Hwa Young terkejut mendengar suara yang baru saja menggaungkan namanya. Hwa Young hafal, ini bukan suara Kai. Ini suara... ya, Sehun! Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Dia yakin jika ini hanya lamunannya. Tidak mungkin Sehun memanggilnya sekarang.

"Youngie~"

Bodoh! Ini bukan lamunan atau khayalan. Hwa Young mengerjapkan matanya, kini penglihatannya telah menangkap seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum manis yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Se-Sehunie?" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Hwa Young.

Gadis itu mulai gugup. Buku Psikologi yang tengah dia baca, segera dia tutup. Hwa Young mencoba untuk menguasai dirinya, setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dia terkagum melihat sosok pemuda tampan -Sehun- berdiri tanpa kursi roda lagi.

"_A-Annyeong_.." Sehun segera duduk di samping Hwa Young. Jantung Hwa Young berdegup makin kencang. Entah mengapa, meskipun dia sedang patah hati karena Sehun, tapi dia masih tetap merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Youngie~"

"A-apa?" Hwa Young tak mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran dan juga debar jantungnya.

Sehun menarik nafas, "Aku mencintaimu, Jung Hwa Young! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hwa Young terpana, manik matanya dengan cepat segera menatap manik mata Sehun. _Masih tetap indah_.

"Tapi.. bukankah kau bilang kau sudah mempunyai tunangan?" tanya Hwa Young. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

Sehun mengangkat dagu gadis itu, hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun mengarahkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah manis Hwa Young. Sehun juga semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga nafas mereka beradu. Perlahan, Sehun mengecup kedua manik mata Hwa Young berusaha menghentikan air asin yang masih mengalir.

"Itu bohong, Youngie! Aku tak mempunyai tunangan. Aku mengatakan jika aku mempunyai tunangan karena aku patah hati. Aku terlalu cemburu melihat kebersamaanmu dengan Kai. Aku kira kau dan Kai berpacaran, makanya aku mengatakan pada _eomma_ jika aku sudah bertunangan."

Hwa Young menatap Sehun.

"Tapi, setelah mengobrol dengan Kai, tadi aku tahu jika kalian hanya bersahabat. Kai juga menceritakan padaku jika selama ini kau masih menungguku, Youngie. Kai sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Maafkan aku, Youngie. Aku baru bisa kembali hari ini. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Youngie..."

Sehun mendekap Hwa Young erat. Dia menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya pada gadis itu. Hwa Young terisak pelan. Dia tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

"Jangan lagi menangis, Youngie~" Sehun kembali mengusap wajah Hwa Young dengan jemarinya. "Aku lebih suka melihat kau tersenyum dari pada menangis!"

Hwa Young tersenyum, "_Gomawo_, Sehunie.."

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian kembali merengkuh tubuh Hwa Young ke dalam pelukannya.

"_I love you, _Youngie~"

"_I do love you,_ Sehunie~"

Hwa Young tersenyum di dalam pelukan Sehun. Sementara Sehun mengarahkan ibu jari kanannya pada Kai yang tengah bersembunyi di sebuah pohon di belakang Hwa Young dan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum pada Kai dan mengangguk pelan. Sedang Kai, membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang melegakan.

Kai senang, akhirnya cinta sahabatnya tak berakhir dengan _sad ending._ Cinta Hwa Young tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

END.


End file.
